onepiecefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Криг
| jname = クリーク | rname = Кури:ку | ename = Дон Криг | first = Глава 45,Эпизод 21 | affiliation = Пиратская армада Дона Крига | occupation = Пират, Капитан(Бывший) | epithet = ; | age = 44 | jva = Фумихико Татики | bounty = 17 000 000 | birth = 19 сентября }} Дон Криг — капитан Пиратской армады Дона Крига и знаменитейший пират в Ист Блю. Он главный антагонист арки Барати. Внешность Дон Криг высокий, мускулистый мужчина с короткими серыми волосами и длинными бакенбардами, хотя его волосы были длиннее на плакате с наградой. Во время первого появления в сюжете, его голова была обёрнута бинтом (из-за травм, полученных после стычки с Дракулем Михоком). Его одеяние содержит много элементов с меховой подкладкой. Самая известная особенность внешности Крига — это его золотая броня из стали, которая имеет меховые подкладки, как и остальная часть его одеяния, состоящая из грудной пластины, огромных эполетов на плечах и щитков на локтях, которые являются главной силой Крига и защитой от врагов. ещё, в его доспехах спрятано свыше 10 видов оружия. Веселый Роджер Пиратской армады Дона Крига изображен у Крига на защитных пластинах на плечах. Также, под броней Криг носит обычную коричневую рубашку, а его руки покрыты парой на меховых перчаток. У Крига, также, имеется золотой противогаз где-то внутри брони, чтобы предотвратить влияние газа MH5, который Криг может использовать против противников. Его повседневная одежда состоит из его доспехов и массивного царственного наряда, состоящего из пальто с меховыми подкладками (похоже, оно становятся его накидкой, когда он использует свою броню в бою), а также жилет жёлтого цвета с черными пятнами, напоминающие полукруг. На шее, Криг носит большую золотую цепь. Он всегда носит светло-фиолетовые брюки и черные туфли, даже после снятия с себя остальной одежды перед битвой, чтобы использовать свои доспехи. Галерея Личность Криг, является типичным антагонистом мира One Piece, который имеет жестокие тенденции, используя огромный арсенал оружия и превосходящие числом силы над противником. Он не имеет никакого понятия о чести, считая её лишь преградой на пути к его мечте. Также он не испытывает чувство жалости или уважения по отношению к другим людям, даже к членам собственной команды. Крига можно охарактеризовать как жестокого, подлого и высокомерного человека. Он уверен в своем превосходстве, несмотря ни на какие неудачи, которые он испытал, и искренне считает, что его армада и арсенал оружия может одолеть любого врага. Это привело к его неудачной попытки завоевать Гранд Лайн, полагая, что большой флотилии и оружия было достаточно, чтобы сделать это, однако его флот был почти полностью уничтожен Дракулем Михоком. Даже в лице своей очевидной неполноценности, Криг отказался принять и учиться на своей ошибке, решив использовать все те же методы. thumb|left|Криг злится. Также, его постоянные победы и опора на большое количество оружия сделали его самоуверенным. Его комплекс превосходства сделал его таким, что Криг может легко выйти из себя, если его приказы не выполняются, как правило, из-за этого страдали его подчиненные, некоторых из которых он убил. Криг оправдывает свое прозвище "Штрафной игрок", так как он верит, что победа должна быть прежде всего, и готов опуститься до любого уровня подлости для её достижения. Примерами является то, что он использовал белый флаг и флаг Морского Дозора, выдавая себя за дозорных, чтобы неожиданно напасть на противника. Благодаря его философии, он считает такие понятия, как гордость и сочувствие жалким, и также из-за того, что Криг пойдет на все, чтобы победить, в результате чего он готов убивать своих подчиненных, которые иногда попадают в один ряд с такими понятиями и эмоциями, независимо от их лояльности. Криг, также, продемонстрировал хорошие тактические и стратегические знания, что видно из того, что он понимает ценность своих подчиненных и желает, чтобы они были в полном здравии и готовы к бою. А его подлые методы, такие как маскировка под дозорных и притворяться сдающимися, чтобы неожиданно напасть, а также его подлое и неэтичное поведение, несмотря на его полное отсутствие чести, являются свидетельством его стратегических способностей. Криг командует своими подчиненными используя страх, несмотря на его порой сумасшедшие или необдуманные решения и приказы, команда будет их выполнять из-за страха быть убитыми. Это является ещё одним фактором, который ограничивает силы команды Крига. В целом, он ожидает полного послушания от своих подчиненных. Тем не менее, некоторые члены экипажа, такие как Гин имеет подлинное уважение к Кригу, в то же время Перл также разделяет уважение к Кригу и также, как и Криг, считает обман и подлость ключом к победе и выживанию. Отношения Команда Несмотря на его жестокие наклонности, Криг, из прагматических соображений, понимает, что он нуждается в экипаже, чтобы они могли помочь в достижении его целей. В основном поэтому Криг достал еду для всех его выживших членов экипажа, чтобы они смогли помочь ему захватить Барати. Однако, Крига не волнует мнение его экипажа и он властвует над ними под страхом смерти; любой, кто противится его планам обычно карается смертью. Он очень гордится своим званием капитана, и очень злится, когда кто-то не повинуется ему, или не в состоянии выполнять его приказы, т. к. он считает долгом его подчиненных беспрекословно повиноваться ему. В ходе Арки Барати, Криг выражал желание захватить Барати и вернуться на Гранд Лайн. Это шокировало экипаж, которые имели чувство благодарности к шеф-повару Барати, который отдал еду для всего голодающего экипажа, к тому же у экипажа не было возвращаться на Гранд Лайн, которое они называли "Кладбищем пиратов", но после того как один из членов экипажа выразил свое мнение, которое противоречило мнению Дона Крига, он был застрелен Кригом, из-за чего остальные члены экипажа напали на плавучий ресторан, из-за страха быть убитыми собственным капитаном. Гин был самым верным человеком Дона Крига из всего экипажа, выполнявшим любые приказы капитана, неважно, насколько бесчеловечными, жестокими или безжалостными были приказы, Гин выполнял их без колебаний, таким образом заработав себе прозвище "Человек-демон Гин". Отчасти, это объясняется большим страхом перед Кригом, это проявляется тогда, когда он повинуется его приказу выбросить противогаз и вдохнуть смертельный ядовитый газ "MH5", потому что Гин боится гнева Крига за неповиновение больше, чем саму смерть. После того, как Дон Криг был побежден Монки Д. Луффи, Криг находясь в полусознательном состоянии, провозглашает, что бой продолжается, но Гин наносит ему удар в живот, отправляя Крига в отключку, заявив, что они должны признать поражение и начать все сначала. Затем Гин увез Крига и остальной экипаж в маленькой лодке от Барати. Перл, несмотря на свою самоуверенность в его собственных способностях, признает в Доне Криге сильнейшего, но в отличие от Гина, не обладает чувством чести, и вместо того, чтобы отказаться от следования идеям Крига, и видит значение в победе и выживании. Враги Дракуль Михок Дракуль Михок стал врагом Дона Крига, когда Ситибукай уничтожил почти весь пиратский флот Крига, когда пират пытался покорить Гранд Лайн. Хотя сам Михок даже не рассматривает Дона Крига как угрозу. Когда Михок прибыл в Ист Блю, Криг стал свидетелем уничтожения последнего корабля его флотилии и поражения Зоро от Михока. Когда Михок уже собирался уходить с поля сражения, то Дон Криг был в негодовании тем, что Михок даже не тронул Крига, так как он считал, что Ситибукай охотился за его головой. Дозорные Как пират и обладатель одной самых больших наград за голову в Ист Блю, Криг является врагом Морского Дозора. Известно, что в прошлом Криг захватил корабль Морского Дозора, попутно убив капитана Морского Дозора, чтобы начать свою деятельность как пирата. Барати Несколько дней спустя, после возвращения с Гранд Лайн, Дон Криг, благодаря Гину,добралсядо ресторана Барати, как казалось для того, чтобы просто добыть еды для себя и остальной команды. Однако, Криг солгал, сказав, что он только хотел добыть пищи. Когда Криг восстановил свои силы, он раскрыл свои истинные намерения- украсть Барати для своей новой пиратской флотилии, а также украсть бортовой журнал Зеффа, который тот вел, когда путешествовал по Гранд Лайн целый год. Зефф и остальные повара плавучего ресторана не пошли на уступки Кригу и стали защищать Барати. Пираты Соломенной Шляпы Криг стал врагом Монки Д. Луффи, так как молодой пират не позволил Кригу захватить плавучий ресторан. Криг был ослеплен своим высокомерием, из-за чего Луффи и его экипаж, казались Кригу неопасными. Став свидетелем демонстрации силы "Охотника на пиратов" Зоро и способностей Плода Гому Гому Луффи, Криг пришёл к выводу, что Луффи обладатель Дьявольского плода, и попытался победить Луффи, воспользовавшись слабостью Луффи, а именно неспособностью плавать, во время их боя. После долгого сражения, Луффи удается победить Крига, но даже после того, как битва заканчивается, Дон Криг успевает сбросить Луффи в океанаp, однако того успевает спасти Санджи. Когда Криг в полубессознательном состоянии встает и требует продолжить бой, однако Крига отправляет в отключку Гин, ударив в живот. Также, Криг имеет личную неприязнь к Санджи, несмотря на тот факт, что Санджи (которой не был в составе экипажа Пиратов Соломенной Шляпы на тот момент) был готов помочь Дону Кригу и его голодным членам экипажа. Когда Криг восстановил свои силы, Криг сразу же напал на него. Он также приказал Гину убить Санджи, однако Гин не смог выполнить приказ. Сила и Способности Криг считался самым опасным (по военной мощи) пиратским капитаном во всем Ист Блю и имел страшную репутацию. Хотя Криг имел награду за голову ниже, чем Арлонг (при том, что Арлонг подкупил капитана Морского Дозора Нэдзуми, чтобы скрывать истинный масштаб своих действий), при этом Криг имел флот из 50 кораблей и свыше 5000 пиратов, что в сочетании с активным грабежом на города и конвои, заставило Морской Дозор рассмотреть Крига как большую угрозу. Несмотря на это, флот Крига оказался слишком слабым для того, чтобы что-нибудь противопоставить против сильных врагов, таких как Дракуль Михок, который в одиночку уничтожил почти весь флот. Криг утверждал, что является самым сильным человеков в мире, хотя это, безусловно преувеличение его собственных сил (так как титул сильнейшего человека на тот момент принадлежал Эдварду Ньюгейту), он все равно обладает огромной физической силой, по отношению к обычному человеку. Благодаря своей физической силе и доспехам, сделанным из прочнейшей тигельной закаленной стали, он был в состоянии выдержать выстрел пушечным ядром, не сдвинувшись ни на дюйм, а также не получил никаких повреждений, когда Патти выстрелил в него своей базукой. Криг достаточно силен, чтобы приподнять огромное копье, которое весит одну тонну, при все этом ловко вертеть копьем вокруг себя. Также, он смог одной рукой поднять маленький корабль с Карне и Патти на борту и легко подбросить его вверх. Криг, также, продемонстрировал свои способности к убеждению, когда пытался убедить поваров Барати накормить его самого и выживших членов его экипажа, при том, что он мирно покинет их ресторан, хотя истинным намерением Крига было захватить ресторан. Он также имеет знания о Дьявольских плодах, так как когда он стал свидетелем демонстрации способностей Луффи, Криг запланировал сбросить Луффи в воду, так как знал, что обладатели Дьявольского плода не умеют плавать, при этом отметив, что Гранд Лайн наполнен людьми со способностями Дьявольского плода. Также, ещё одной демонстрацией знаний Крига о мире является то, что он знал достаточно про шеф-повара Барати Зеффа, который был в прошлом прославленным пиратом, при этом Кригу было известно, что Зефф плавал год по Гранд Лайн и имеет судовой журнал с записями, которые вел Зефф. Самым мощным оружием среди его талантов является способности к обману и надувательству, которые, кажется, не знают границ. Он врет и притворялся, что молил о пощаде, и наносил удары, когда соперник меньше всего этого ждет. Из-за своих способов ведения боя он получил прозвище "Штрафной игрок". Оружие Основная причина по которой Криг получил прозвище "Штрафной игрок", является его стиль ведения боя, который основывается вокруг огнестрельного оружия и устройств скрытых внутри его брони из тигельной стали, такие как стальная булава, которая скрыта под обычной одеждой, чтобы неожиданно напасть и защитная мантия с шипами. Использование оружия Кригом основывается на элементе неожиданности и большом количестве оружия, а также на мощности атак, чтобы сокрушить своих противников.One Piece Manga and Anime — Vol. 6 Chapter 47 and Episode 22, Krieg attacks the chefs in Baratie with pistols and and secret weapons hidden inside his armor. thumb|210px|Krieg unveiling his Gun Array from his Wootz Steel Armor. * : считавшийся непобедимым доспех Крига. Криг использовал свой доспех, который усиливал его мощные удары, также в доспехе имелось множество оружия и защитных элементов, встроенных в броню. Следует отметить, что броня не защищает голову владельца, а также все части тела, что находятся ниже пояса. Тем не менее, благодаря быстрым рефлексам, Криг был способен защититься от выстрела базукой Патти, не получив никаких повреждений. В конце концов броня была уничтожена Монки Д. Луффи атакой Gomu Gomu no Bazooka. * : Криг бросает огромный шипастый шар на длинной цепи в противника. * : Алмазы, встроенные в рукавицы брони, спрятаны подмеховыми перчатками (аналогичны кастетам), чтобы улучшить физические атаки, якобы способны разрушить все, что угодно. * : Криг раскрывает из своего доспеха 10 орудийных стволов, вынимает два двухствольных пистолета и открывает огонь из всех орудий по врагам. Большой запас патронов и быстрый темп стрельбы, который составляет примерно 14 патронов в секунду, делает эту атаку довольно опасной против обычного человека. * : фальшивая версия "MH5". Криг стреляет снарядами из его наплечников, которые взрываются, после чего вылетают сюрикены в разных направлениях. Эта атака не была показана в аниме. * : Криг использует крошечные бомбы, напоминающие Ядра Магги, которые взрываются даже при контакте с водой. Несмотря на их достаточно большую мощь, они были практически бесполезны против Луффи. * : Криг стреляет из своего наплечника копьями из древесины, со скоростью пулемета. Копья легко вонзаются в плоть противника и благодаря заостренным наконечникам могут вонзиться в резиновое тело Луффи, которое не могут повредить обычные пули и ядра. * : Бомба, содержащая чрезвычайно мощный ядовитый газ, которая хранится в наплечнике Крига. При соприкосновении с твердым объектом бомба взрывается и создает очень большое облако ядовитого газа, как правило, смертельный для тех, кто не носит противогаз. Криг утверждает, что он может уничтожить целую деревню с помощью одной бомбы, и использует их экономно. Криг имеет противогаз, чтобы не подвергнуться действию газа, все члены его флотилии также носят по одному противогазу по той же причине. * : Плащ с шипами, расположенными с внешней стороны. Используются, чтобы противник отказался от нападения в ближнем бою или защитить владельца от слабой рукопашной атаки противника. thumb|right|Krieg's signature weapon, the Daisenso. * : Копье, которое образуется когда Криг соединяет два свои наплечника вместе. При каждом ударе об любой твердый объект или человеческое тело копье взрывается. Вес копья более тонны, и чем сильнее удар, тем больше будет взрыв. Копье все ещё будет взрываются при ударе, даже если его наконечник сломается, становясь "бомбой на палочке", как назвал его Луффи, сломав наконечник. Это считается самым мощным оружием Крига. * : монтажное запястье, которое можно трансформировать в огнемет, способный сжечь мачту дотла. * : Криг выпускает из запястья стальную сеть. Её можно использовать чтобы обхватить врага и сбросить того в океан, чтобы утопить. История Прошлое Начало По словам Карне, когда-то в прошлом, Криг прикинулся солдатом Морского Дозора, пробрался на военный корабль и захватил его, убив командира судна. Таким образом началась его пиратская жизнь. Криг начал пиратствовать и иногда вешал флаг Дозора, беспрепятственно попадая в порты, после чего со своими людьми нападал на город и суда на рейде. По словам Карне, Криг ни чем не внушается и поэтому смог добиться больших высот и стать капитаном самой крупной пиратской команды во всем Ист Блю. Попытка Покорить Гранд Лайн thumb|Гин уводит дозорных от корабля Пиратов Крига Через какое-то время после становления пиратом, Криг вместе со своим флотом из 50 кораблей и экипажем из более 5000 человек отправляется на Гранд Лайн, в надежде найти сокровище Ван Пис. На третий день путешествия по Гранд Лайн, Пиратская армада Дона Крига наткнулась на Дракуля Михока, одного из семи Ситибукаев. Только один корабль из всей флотилии, на котором находился сам Дон Криг, Гин, Перл и примерно сто других членов экипажа, смог уцелеть после встречи с Михоком, благодаря неожиданному сильному шторму. Корабль, в полуразрушенном состоянии, смог вернуться обратно в Ист Блю, однако корабль оказывается в засаде, устроенной Старшим Лейтенантом Фулбоди. Оказавшись в засаде, Гин маскируется под Дона Крига и садится в лодку, уводя таким образом корабль Морского Дозора от пиратского галеона, чтобы спасти всех выживших членов экипажа. После этого корабль Крига уплывает в укрытие, находящееся в неизвестном месте среди рифов. Арка Барати Через несколько дней Гин возвращается обратно к своему экипажу, и рассказывает капитану Кригу, что с ним случилось, после чего говорит, что покажет путь до плавучего ресторана Барати. Два дня спустя, пиратский галеон Крига появляется у плавучего ресторана. Повара и клиенты узнают флаг команды Крига и впадают в ужас, т.к. им известно о страшной репутации Пиратской армады Дона Крига. Однако, когда судно быстро подплывает вплотную к ресторану, узнается, что судно находится в ужасном состояние, вскоре оттуда появляется Гин, который нес под руку Дона Крига, после чего оба оказываются на плавучем ресторане. Повара, также поддаются панике и обвиняют Патти, который избил до этого Гина, в появлении пиратской шайки Крига. Луффи и Зоро спокойно наблюдали за кораблем, пока Нами и Усопп испугавшись просили Луффи немедленно отплывать. Криг оказывается на палубе, и входит внутрь ресторана с помощью Гина. Все в оказываются в шоке, когда Криг просит еды и воды. Луффи говорит, что Криг выглядит голодным. Санджи уходит на кухню. Криг падает на пол. Гин просит поваров помочь его капитану, но Патти смеется над ним. Криг по-прежнему просит еды, сказав, что у них есть деньги, чтобы заплатить и что он просто их клиент. Патти не верит словам Крига. Криг снова показан, склонившим голову, и просящим пищи. Вскоре, появляется Санджи, который спускается по лестнице с едой и бьет ногами Патти, который требует от него остановиться. Все находятся в шоке, что Санджи дает еду Кригу. Криг быстро пожирает пищу. Карне пытается убедить Санджи в том, что этого нельзя делать, после чего рассказывает о прошлом Крига и ужасных вещах, которые тот совершал. Луффи удивляется, говоря что Криг тот ещё подлец. После того как Криг закончил есть, он сразу же нападает на Санджи, что вызывает шок у Гина, который просит капитана остановиться. Криг хватает Гина за плечо и сильно сжимает, делая тому больно. Клиенты в панике бегут из ресторана. Криг смотрит на весь ресторан, и говорит, что ресторан ему нравится. Он объясняет, что его корабль еле-еле держится на плаву и он хочет забрать плавучий ресторан, в качестве замены. Он также требует сто порций блюд для своего экипажа, на что получает отказ от поваров. Он объясняет, что он не заказывает, а отдает приказ дать ему еды. Криг впадает в ярость и говорит, что никто и никогда не смеет ослушаться его. В это время, Гин был показан извиняющимся перед Санджи за случившееся. Санджи встает и направляется к кухне. Все были в шоке, услышав, что он собирается приготовить еду на сто человек. Повара наставляют свое оружие на Санджи, чтобы помешать ему это сделать. Санджи объясняет, почему он приготовит им пищу, но падает на землю, после удара Патти. Патти предлагает Кригу десерт и достает свою базуку и стреляет в него. Криг жалуется, какой ужасный десерт ему подали и раскрывает свои пушки из-под брони и начинает стрелять по поварам. Криг смеется и кричит, что он является сильнейшим. Тем временем приходит Зефф, который приносит сто порций блюд, что вызывает у поваров шок, на что Луффи говорит, что это рискованная затея. Услышав имя Зеффа, Криг впадает в шок. Оказывается,что Кригу довольно хорошо известен Зефф, и он рассказывает историю о "Красноногом Зеффе": знаменитом пирате, который был капитаном собственной команды и к тому же коком, а прозвище "Красноногий" он получил из-за того, что он был непревзойденным мастером боя на ногах и его ноги окрашивались в красный цвет от крови противников. Предполагалось, что Зефф погиб во время шторма, но он только потерял ногу, и Криг предположил, что это и стало причиной завершения пиратской жизни Зеффа и становлением шеф-поваром плавучего ресторана. Криг говорит, что Зефф побывал на Гранд Лайн и год путешествовал там, после чего благополучно вернулся обратно в Ист Блю. Завершив свой рассказ, Криг начал требовать Зеффа, отдать бортовой журнал, который Зефф вел весь тот год. Зефф отвечает, что Кригу придется взять его силой, так как он не отдаст журнал ему, потому что это его память о его прежней жизни. Когда Криг говорит, что журнал Зеффа даст ему информацию, которой ему не хватало, когда он впервые попытался войти в Гранд Лайн, и в конечном счете поможет ему получить титул "Короля Пиратов", на что Луффи отвечает, что только он станет Королем Пиратов, это вызывает у Крига смех. thumb|left|Зефф отдает еду Кригу. После этого Криг покидает ресторан, чтобы накормить его экипаж, оставив поваров сделать выбор: либо бежать, либо умереть. Все повара решают защитить Барати, каждый по своим соображениям. Между тем, Гин приносит извинения за поведение его капитана и рассказывает всем находящимся о том, как на Гранд Лайн их флот уничтожил всего лишь один человек, чьи глаза были как у ястреба. Тем временем, экипаж Крига восстанавливается благодаря пищи отданной Зеффом. Криг говорит членам экипажа, что им необходимо украсть плавучий ресторан и потом вернуться на Гранд Лайн. Когда он увидел, отсутствие мотивации в своих людей, чтобы вернуться к тому месту, где они чуть не убили, он стреляет в одного из своих подчиненных, который критиковал это решение, после чего остальные нехотя соглашаются с капитаном. Когда они начинают атаковать ресторан, их галеон неожиданно оказывается разрезан на три части. Узнается, что это тот же самый человек ответственный за уничтожение флота Крига,и этим человеком является Дракуль Михок, который следовал за Кригом в Ист Блю. После того, как Зоро бросает вызов Михоку и проигрывает, Криг пытается напасть на Ситибукая, который игнорировал Крига, после чего Михок сказал, что тот не учится на ошибках. Михок своей атакой разрезает ещё раз галеон, после чего уходит с места боя. Криг и его оставшиеся члены экипажа атакуют Барати. Их капитан говорит что хочет захватить корабль, и тогда им больше не придется путешествовать инкогнито, к тому же захватив бортовой журнал Зеффа, они у них будет достаточно сведений о Гранд Лайн, что даст им преимущество. Однако, повара готовы идти в бой, они выпускают деревянную платформу ресторана, для того чтобы не сражаться внутри ресторана и не повредить его, а Патти и Карне используют секретное оружие, в виде маленького корабля, спрятанного под голову рыбы ресторана Барати. Однако, Криг избавляется легко избавляется от корабля, бросив его в сторону остальных поваров, но Санджи отталкивает его обратно с той же легкостью, проявляя свою истинную силу. Пока Луффи смотрит на бой Санджи против Перла, Криг подло атакует Луффи. Когда у Перла потекла кровь из носа, после одного из ударов Санджи, он начинает паниковать и заставляет его оружие гореть. Однако, Санджи не боится огня, так как он повар, и продолжает биться с Перлом, заставляя его все больше паниковать. Криг просит Перла прекратить паниковать, т.к. боится, что Перл сожжет ресторан, после чего бросает в Санджи шар с шипами на цепи, но Луффи ловит этот шар и отбрасывает его в сторону Крига, попадая в корабельную мачту. Корабельная мачта надламывается и падает прямо на голову Перлу. Однако, когда это произошло, Гин берет Зеффа в заложники и с оружием в руках угрожает убить его, если корабль не будет сдан. Криг спрашивает у Луффи, кто является сильнейшим из здесь находящихся, и получает неожиданный для Крига ответ, что сильнейший сам Луффи. Для того, чтобы показать разницу между ими двумя, Криг угрожает Луффи одним из его сильнейших оружий: ядовитым газом "MH5". Криг использует бомбы с ядовитыми сюрикенами. Луффи оказывается ранен и признает, что Криг застал его врасплох, но все равно говорит, что является сильнейшим. Пока Гин сражается с Санджи, Луффи решается напасть на Крига. Луффи пытается атаковать Крига, но Крига достает свой левый наплечник и стреляет ы Луффи короткими деревянными копьями. Одно из копий ранит Луффи ногу, и он чуть не падает на океан. Затем Луффи спрашивает борется ли Криг с ним серьёзно. Криг положительно отвечает на вопрос и говорит, что главным в битве является стратегия. После чего надсмехается над Луффи, потому что он просто нападает на него без какой-либо стратегии. Тем временем, Гин понимает, что он не может убить Санджи , потому что Санджи первый человек, который по-доброму обошёлся с ним. Криг разочарован Гином. Хотя, Гин был человеком, которым он доверял больше всего, Криг начинает говорить о том, что главное победа, а честь и жалость, которые проявились у Гина серьёзный недостаток и называет Гина предателем. Тогда , Гин говорит, что он никогда не думал, чтобы предавать Крига, он всегда будет уважать и восхищаться своим капитаном, но он все равно не может убить Санджи и выполнить приказ, и предлагает оставить Барати и коков в покое, спокойно покинув ресторан. Криг впадает в ярость, а остальные члены экипажа в растерянности и не понимают, что произошло с Гином. Из-за всего произошедшего, Криг решается использовать ядовитый газ "MH5". Все члены экипажа надевают противогазы, чтобы не пострадать от газа. Криг говорит Гину, что он больше не является членом экипажа и должен выкинуть противогаз. Остальные члены экипажа не могут поверить, что Криг убьет Гина, ведь Гина является самым преданным человеком Крига и не раз выручал капитана, например, когда экипаж попал в засаду Фулбоди, Гин сел в маленькую лодку, замаскировавшись под капитана Крига и увел дозорных от пиратского галеона. Гин всегда был готов пожертвовать собой, чтобы спасти Крига, и выполнял все, даже самые бесчеловечные приказы, из-за чего и получил прозвище "Человек-демон". Между тем, Луффи пытается остановить Крига, но Криг опять стреляет в него копьями, из-за чего Луффи отступает на прежнюю позицию. Луффи говорит Гину, что он не должен слушать Гина, но Гин по-прежнему предан Кригу и выбрасывает свой противогаз. Криг выстреливает ракетой с "MH5". Повара Барати уплывают подальше от газа; Зефф, Патти и Карне прячутся внутри ресторана а экипаж Крига использует свои противогазы. Луффи отнимает два противогаза, Санджи и Гина, у двух пиратов. Когда Луффи хочет взять противогаз для себя, то видит что брать больше не у кого, но вдруг, противогаз падает прямо у ног Луффи. "MH5" активируется. Через пару минут, газа рассеивается, и узнается, что Гин был без противогаза и надышался газом. Луффи понимает, что противогаз, который он использовал, был ему брошен от Гина. Криг злит Луффи и Санджи, сказав, что Гин мусор и ему надлежит умереть от его собственных рук, от рук его бывшего капитана. Остальные члены экипажа не могут поверить тому, что они увидели. Луффи очень зол на Крига и говорит Гину, что он не должен умереть и просит его выжить. Криг говорит, что Гин умрет в течение одного часа от действия яда. Луффи обещает побить Крига. Гин не верит, что Луффи сможет победить Крига и пытается остановить Луффи, Санджи также пытается остановить его, и говорит, что он будет убит, если он бросит вызов Кригу. Чтобы все перестали беспокоиться, Луффи говорит: "Я не умру". Луффи начинает лобовую атаку на Крига. Криг оскорбляет его, называя глупцом, и предлагает ему сдаться. Но Луффи говорит, что не знает таких понятий как сдаться. thumb|left|Луффи бьет Крига. Криг начинает опять использовать против Луффи копья. Луффи, не задумываясь, идет вновь в лобовую атаку с намерением достигнуть Крига. Понимая, молодой пират не остановится, Криг бросает несколько маленьких бомб, но безрезультатно, после этого достает из внутренней части доспехов мантию с прикрепленными с внешней стороны шипов для сдерживания любой физической атаки. Тем не менее, к всеобщему удивлению, Луффи атакует, и несмотря на травму, полученной его руке, одним ударом поваливает Крига на землю. Поднявшись, Криг показывает свое сильнейшее оружие, большое копье, которое способно создавать взрыв при ударе. Двумя ударами Криг уничтожает крупный обломок корабля на котором он сражался с Луффи. Луффи отлетает от ударной волны, но приземляется на один из мелких обломков. Члены экипажа радуются, ведь Криг достал свое сильнейшее оружие. Луффи, все ещё полон решимости сражаться, но в связи с тем, что он потерял много крови, а также из-за неустойчивости платформы, падает на колени. Криг продолжает свое наступление на Луффи, который с трудом уклоняется от атак. Во время одного из ударов Луффи еле успевает схватиться за основание копья и не получить повреждений. В ярости, Криг бьёт копьем об остатки корабля, заставляя Луффи отпустить копье. Криг переходит в лобовую атаку, во время которой Луффи бьет прямо по наконечнику копья, при этом получая урон от взрыва, который посылает Луффи в полет. После этого Криг проводит ещё несколько ударов,которые достают Луффи. После чего Криг снова говорит, что он сильнейший в мире. thumb|Луффи уничтожает броню Крига. К всеобщему удивлению наконечник копья Крига ломается. Луффи говорит, что он ударил по наконечника раз пять, и что теперь они находятся на большом пространстве и теперь Луффи сможет побить Крига. Не смотря на сломанное копье, Криг все ещё уверен в победе. Луффи смеется и говорит, что копье Крига теперь просто "Бомба на палочке", на что Криг отвечает что это тоже неплохо и этого достаточно, чтобы разобраться с Луффи. Криг продолжает говорить, что Луффи не сможет его победить, так как он весь израненный и еле стоит на ногах. Криг снова нападает, но Луффи уклоняется от его атаки и хватается за мачту . Тогда Криг ломает мачту копьем. К сожалению, для Крига, Луффи не пострадал от его атаки. Луффи бросает кусок мачты в Крига, но , Криг разрушает его, используя огнемет. Луффи вновь переходит в наступление, но обе его атаки не наносят никаких повреждений броне Крига. Криг прыгает на вершину мачты. Луффи забирается вверх по мачте. Луффи удается добраться до Крига, после чего Луффи проводит атаку "Gomu Gomu no Bazuka", отправив Крига в полет и серьёзно повреждая его броню, но не уничтожая её. Криг бросает в Луффи бомбы, предполагая что Луффи не успеет увернуться и упадет в океан, но молодой пират успевает прыгнуть вслед за Кригом и опять проводит атаку "Gomu Gomu no Bazuka", уничтожая броню Крига. Все вокруг удивлены происходящим, особенно члены экипажа Дона Крига. К сожалению, для Луффи, Криг был ещё в состоянии сражаться и выстреливает стальной сетью, обхватывая её молодого пирата. Однако, у Луффи появляется идея, он вытаскивает руки и ноги, после чего обхватывает ногами стальную сеть и голову Крига, и затем проводит атаку "Gomu Gomu no Tsuchi", однако Луффи падает в океан. К счастью для Луффи, его вытаскивает Санджи. Дон Криг валяется без сознания на палубе Барати, его окружили члены его команды, которые не верят в поражение своего капитана. Гин не верит, что его капитан, которого он считал сильнейшим в мире, проиграл. Неожиданно, Криг встает и начинает странно себя вести, объявляя о продолжении поединка. В то же время , Гин идет на палубе Барати. Он бьет Крига в солнечное сплетение, после чего тот падает на плечи Гина. Гин говорит, что они проиграли и должны с достоинством отступить, чтобы начать все с чистого листа. Гин по просьбе Санджи, получает от поваров Барати маленькую лодку, в которую Гин помещает всех членов экипажа Пиратской Армады Дона Крига, в том числе и самого Крига. Дон Криг остался в живых, но его дальнейшая судьба до сих пор неизвестна. Основные Сражения * Криг против капитана Дозора * Пиратская армада Дона Крига против Дракуль Михока * Криг против поваров Барати * Криг против Санджи * Криг против Монки Д. Луффи Вопросы Перевода и Дубляжа Из-за кровопролития, вызванным Кригом в оригинальной версии, английский дубляж в 4Kids подверг цензуре множество сцен с участием Крига. Некоторые сцены были вообще вырезаны, например с моментами где Криг ранит Луффи с помощью огнестрельного оружия. Из-за цензуры, у зрителей некоторые моменты вызывали недоумение. Различия Аниме и Манги В манге волосы Крига цвета индиго, в аниме же они бледно-фиолетовые. Ранний One Piece thumb|150px|Ранний концепт-арт Крига из One Piece Green В Piece Green: Secret Pieces One Piece Green: Secret Pieces был раскрыт ранний концепт-арт Крига. Он должен был быть киборгом и иметь имя "Криг-9000". Товары Видео игры Появления как играбельный персонаж Появления как враждебный персонаж Персонаж поддержки *One Piece: Gear Spirit *One Piece: Gigant Battle *One Piece: Gigant Battle! 2 New World *One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2 *One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3 *One Piece: Dance Battle *One Piece: Burning Blood Прочее *Криг (''англ. Krieg) ''в переводе на немецкий язык означает "Война". Это является отсылкой на огромный флот Крига и большое количество его личного оружия. *В первом опенинге, волосы Крига были изображены развивающимися и длинными, это вызвало смятение среди фанатов. Выяснилось, что изображение в опенинге было взято с розыскной листовки Крига, а не с его нынешнего внешнего вида. Примечания Навигация по сайту de:Don Krieg en:Krieg fr:Don Krieg it:Creek zh:克利克 Категория:Люди Категория:Мужчины Категория:Капитаны пиратов Категория:Пиратская армада Дона Крига Категория:Бойцы, использующие древковое оружие Категория:Антагонисты саги Ист Блю Категория:Бойцы, использующие технологии Категория:Персонажи Ист Блю Категория:Персонажи Барати